Bell
Bells are the talismans of the Dark Revenant class. The ringing of their Bells can call forth ghosts from the Netherworld to attack foes, as well as channel the Nether's energy to both hurt and heal alike. Along with the Bell itself, the talisman comes with a magical caligraphy set that the Dark Revenant uses to paint charms that both heal friends and hurt enemies. List of Bells Bell *Level 1 *Notes: : Cannot be upgraded. No growth/skills/talents Tranquil Bell *Level 5 *Upgraded with Shadow Stone *Talisman Skill : ?? : MP Cost: : Effective Damage: *Growth : 1: : 2: : 3: *Talents : Tier 1: : <> : <> *Notes : You recieve this Bell at level 5 from Taoist ?? along with a Shadow Stone. This Bell cannot be upgraded past its initial stage to Doom/Draco prefix. Bright Bell *Level 10 *Upgraded with Scarlet Stone/Altitude Jade *Talisman Skill : Bright Spell puts a debuff on the enemy that deals damage over time. It can be stacked up to twice on the same target. Upgrading the talisman to Doom/Draco will increase the damage of the Bright Spell. : MP cost: ?? : Effective Damage: 9/18/27 damage per 2 seconds, for 8 seconds. *Growth :1: :2: :3: :4: :5: : 6: : 7: *Talents : Tier 1: : <> : <> : Tier 2: : <> : <> *Notes : You recieve this Bell at level 15 from Captor ??, along with a scarlet stone. Its skill and talents are focused toward enabling the DR to deal more damage. Glaring Bell *Level 20 *Upgraded with Scarlet Stone/Altitude Jade *Talisman Skill : Glaring Spell places a font of healing on the ground where the DR casts it, effecting a wide area. Anyone in range of the font at its initial cast will gain a buff that will heal them over time. Raising the talisman to Doom/Draco increases the healing value of each tick. : MP Cost: 0 : Effective Healing: 100/150/200 per 3 seconds, lasting 30 seconds. *Growth :1: :2: :3: :4: :5: : 6: : 7: *Talents : Tier 1: : : : Tier 2: : : *Notes : You recieve the Glaring Bell from your level 20 class quest. After collecting enough Dark Orbs for the Summoning Charm, you will recieve a quest to defeat Blaze Ox, which includes this talisman as a reward. Blaze Ox can also drop this talisman. Glaring Bell talents are focused on making the DR more effective at healing, adding powerful utility to their heals. Serene Bell *Level 30 *Upgraded with Scarlet Stone/Altitude Jade *Talisman Skill : Serene Spell is a simple MP heal that instantly restores a value of mana depending on its growth level. : MP Cost: 0 : Effective MP Restore: 1200/1500/1800 MP restored. *Growth : 1: Stam +5, Phys +3 : 2: Spirit +4, ME +7 : 3: MP +100 : 4: Stam +6, mana crit damage +3% : 5: Serene Spell : 6: Stam +7, Spi +5 : 7: Spi +4, ME +23 *Talents : Tier 1: : MP +30/? : MP regen ?/ 5 every 3 second : Tier 2: : mana crit damage ? / +20% : ME +8/+16 *Notes : The major bosses of Water Palace can drop this talisman. You can also buy it for 20 Cypress Pendant/10 copper from the Immortal Guild if you have attained at least Rank 9 reputation with them. The Serene Bells talents are based around making the DR regenerate mana at a faster rate. It can also raise the critical damage of both heals and damage considerably. Flash-Arrow Bell *Level 40 *Upgraded with Orange Stone/Force Jade *Talisman Skill : Flash-Arrow Spell places a shadow font on the ground where the DR casts it. The shadow font will damage up to 8 enemies in its radius, dealing heavy damage. : MP Cost: ?? : Effective Damage: ?/?/? damage every 0.5 seconds for 2.5 seconds. *Growth : 1: Flash spell : 2: Stam +8, Spi +8 : 3: Spi +10, ME +10 : 4: <> : 5: <> : 6: <> : 7: <> *Talents : Tier 1: : Hp +40 / ? : ME +6 / ? : Tier 2: : MR +3 / ? : Drain and Hold resistance +1 / ? : Tier 3: : Damage reduction 2 / ? : <> : Tier 4: : <> : <> *Notes : Flash-Arrow Bell can be purchased from the Devil Tower Quartermaster for 10 Devil-Defeat Marks and 10 Gold. The talents for this Bell are focused around resistance and defense, making it suitable for PvP. It offers various resistances and defensive stats. Category:Talisman Category:Classes Category:Skills